File editors are used to create new files and to edit existing files. There are various types of file editors to edit various file types. For example, text editors are used to edit text files, which may consist of a string of characters. Other types of editors may be used to edit more complex file types. As examples, a document editor such as WORD from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. is used to edit document files; a presentation editor such as POWERPOINT®, also from Microsoft Corporation, is used to edit presentation files; and a spreadsheet editor such as EXCEL®, also from Microsoft Corporation, is used to edit spreadsheet files. These more complex files types may include a plurality of portions comprising character data, including markup information, and binary data. For example, the markup information may include extensible markup language (XML) tags and data or other markup language data. The binary data may include graphic, image, video, sound, animation, and other types of data. The above are, of course, just examples, and many other types of file editors are used to edit other file types as well. Some of the more complex files may be structured as container files. A container file may include one or more sub-components, such as component files. Examples of container file formats include archive file formats such as zip files (.ZIP) and Java Archive files (.JAR).
Files that are edited with a file editor may be transmitted to a remote computing device such as a server. For example, the remote computing device may be available over a network such as a local area network, a virtual private network, or a wide area network, including the Internet. Transmitting files may require transmission of a large amount of data over the network, which may be problematic. For example, the transmission may be time consuming, especially when the file editor is running on a computing device that is subject to network bandwidth restrictions such as a mobile computing device. The transmission of a larger file may also consume a significant amount of power, thus depleting a battery in a mobile device. Additionally, transmission of larger file may increase security and data corruption risks.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that aspects have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the aspects should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.